NotiHaibaku
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: AVISOS DEL AUTOR Y NOTICIAS FUERA DE LOS FICS XD
1. Adiós a Todos

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO Acaban de ordenarme que me saliera de FFN y acepté... Me siento muy mal por esto, ya que he estado por un año, además, estaba en mi mejor momento... Me duele irme de aquí Me duele más ya no poder hacer fics... Pero me duele aún más ya no poder estar con mis amigos... Sólo quiero decir... gracias, por todo... gracias por estar conmigo, en mis momentos de alegría, mis momentos de tristeza, mis momentos de enojo, mis momentos de angustia y mis momentos de celebración... Y no lloren por mí... les voy a confirmar que algún día regresaré... y cuando lo haga, volveré a ser feliz... sólo esperen ese grandioso día... sé que llegará... yo lo sé... así que por lo pronto... me despido... con lágrimas en los ojos, con un corazón abierto, me despido... Gracias...: Katarinato Kazami, , Zafiro Gehabich, Nanashi no Gombee, Erly Misaki, Akari Tohsaka, Alexandra Michelle Kuso, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Dianitha'15'Prodz, Jessi Kuso, JesusST, Alicelove001, Sasume-uchiha, Dragon Oscuro, Xime-san, kona kana lee, Ryu-chan, FeNiXD, candy-de-fullbuster, Yen Weisner y Nicole Sakurai. Ahora sí, me despido con un corazón adolorido, pero con una gran sonrisa... Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori Adiós... 


	2. Rescate de Haibaku y Nicole

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO

"Adiós a Todos" se convierte ahora en "NotiHaibaku"

y como primera noticia: RESCATE DE HAIBAKU XD

* * *

En el palacio de JesusST...

Jesus: ¿Fabia que estas haciendo?

Fabia: Contar el dinero que me dieron por actuar en Hey, hey, HEY! me quiero comprar un vestido. -y en eso a Fabia se le cae el dinero por la rejilla del palacio.- ¡Noooo!

Jesus: Por que me lo esperaba? Toma -y le da cien millones de yenes.- Ve a comprar tu vestido tranquila. -y Fabia se va y llega Hiba.

-¿Seguro que no te gusta Fabia? -y Jesus coge un aparato, pulsa el boton del centro y Hiba es electrocutado.

-Vuelve a decir eso y la descarga electrica sera mortal. Bueno, no porque te necesito para mis planes... ¡Spectra! -y Spectra y Nicole aparecen, la ultima atada por completo, entonces Jesus saca un cuchillo y llama a Haibaku por videollamada.- ¡Haibaku, capturamos a Nicole hace mucho tiempo, si no vienes a rescatarla, Nicole morira, MUAJAJAJAJA! -y la videollamada se cancelo- Llevad a su habitacion con internet, etc... y a esperad a Haibaku.

* * *

Unos minutos después

- ¿Cuándo va a llegar? - dijo Jesús

- Todo a su tiempo - Hiba

- Hola, lamento la tardanza - dijo Haibaku que llegaba cansado de correr - ¿qué ocurre aquí?

- Pues digamos que tenemos secuestrada a Nicole - dijo Hiba - ¿Enojado?

- Sí - dijo Haibaku - Ella debería saber que si alguien se mete con mis amigos, se mete conmigo, aún si se trata de sus propios amigos.

- Ups, ahí te hablan - dijo Jesús

- Quieres pelear? - dijo Hiba - A PELEAR!

- O.O ¿Estás loco? - dijo Haibaku - Antes del rescate... Jesús, ¿en serio te gusta Fabia? porque a ella le gusta Shun y él anda con Fabia, así que dudo que tengas oportunidad. Además se ven felices juntos.

- ¬¬ - Jesús se acerca a Haibaku y lo golpea

- Ugh! Eso quiere decir que sí - dijo Haibaku sobándose el estómago - Auch! ¿por qué?

- EJEM! - Gritó Hiba

- Ah, sí. - Haibaku - Bye! - Haibaku se va corriendo y se dirige hacia la habitación de Nicole - NICOLE!

- Haibaku! - Nicole - Me viniste a salvar de nuevo - en eso se escucha una descarga eléctrica - ¿Qué fue eso?

- ADMITE QUE TE GUSTA FABIA! - Gritó Hiba a lo lejos

- Hiba torturando a Jesús para que diga que le gusta Fabia - Haibaku abriendo la puerta y desatando a Nicole - ¿Estás bien?

- Gracias - dijo Nicole besando a Haibaku muhcísimas veces

- Qué tierna - Haibaku sonrojado - Vámonos.

Mientras pasaban, miraron a Hiba con un aparato y a Jesús todo rostizado

- Está cantando "matando al cachorito" - Haibaku - Puro rock pesado.

- Mejor hubieras sido presidente de mazatlán XD - Nicole y Fabia apareciendo se ríe.

* * *

Eso fue todo, hasta la semana entrante XD, sigan con el programa y LOS PECES SON AMIGOS, NO COMIDA!

Ignoren lo útlimo, XD

Nos vemos en el sig capítulo de "Déjame ayudarte, Niño"


	3. La batalla corta entre Haibaku y Hiba

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO

"Adiós a Todos" se convierte ahora en "NotiHaibaku"

y como primera noticia: RESCATE DE HAIBAKU XD

* * *

Palacio de Jesus...

Jesus: ¿Funciono?

Hiba: si, perfectamente. Se llevaron a Nicole como dijiste y te torture.

Jesus: Fue humillante pero mis planes asi lo requerian... ... Shun... -y aparece Shun.-

Shun: ...¿si?

Jesus: Ya sabes que tienes que hacer... o si no, Ingram y Skyress... -y Jesus abrio una gran puerta y aparecieron Ingram y Skyress muy raras, como controladas.- Se ve que mi invento funciono...

Shun: ...maldito seas...

Jesus: pronto... mi venganza sobre todos aquellos seres del mal se realizara... asesinos, ladrones, maltratadores, acosadores... todos ellos, seran purgados del universo, su existencias seran reducidas a la nada, tal vez no sea lo correcto... Pero esa sera mi justicia. Y para ello, primero Haibaku y Hiba debeis enfrentaros... -y Jesús saco un aparato y lo activo, y entonces Hiba sintio como una descarga electrica.- Eres libre Hiba por ahora... ya no estas atado a Haibaku... cuando vosotros dos os enfrenteis, surgiran las tres bestias Bakugan del caos, y con mi invento, el Hiper Controlador Bakugan, podre controlarlas y acabar con todas esas personas... Anubias, Sellon... esos dos nunca se redimieron del todo, por ello, seran mis primeras victimas. -aparece Fabia.

Fabia: Jesus, me compre un nuevo movil pero se me rompio, ¿me das mas dinero?

Jesus: Fabia, vete de aqui inmediatamente, devuelveme el dinero, me has servido para el montaje, pero ya no te necesito.

Fabia: ¡¿que...?!

Jesus: ¡ya has oido, que te largues! -y entonces Aranaut aparecio y con gran habilidad le quito el dinero a Fabia y la lanzo fuertemente al teletransportador.- Realmente mi invento es asombroso... Y ahora, Hiba, todos los teletransportadores fueron cerrados, asi que Haibaku y Nicole siguen en el palacio, hora del enfrentamiento. -y Jesus utilizo el teletransportador ya con Fabia desaparecida para teletransportarse a la cuspide, la cima del palacio, donde le esperaban Spectra y Mascara y una gran maquina parecida a un ordenador.- El Hiper Controlador Bakugan...

* * *

-Ya debemos de estar lejos antes de que... - en eso suena el celular de Haibaku - ¿Qué quieres?

- te esperamos en la cima de mi palacio XD - Jesús

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo Haibaku llevándose a Nicole

Ya cuando llegaron Haibaku vio a Jesús con Masquerade (Mascara) y Spectra y a Hiba

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Haibaku

- Como ya sabes, llegó la hora de la batalla final entre tú y Hiba y cuando pase, las tres bestias Bakugan del caos se revelarán y saldrán a atacarlos, y cuando pase las controlaré con mi Hiper Controlador y acabaré con TODAS las personas que hicieron daño... empezando por Anubias y Sellon... - Jesús

- ¿Y TANTO PARA ESO? - Gritó Haibaku - Sé que esto es ridículo, pero como que ni eso podrá borrar a todos, surgirán otros más, y sería un cuento de nunca acabar.

- CÁLLATE, ESTE ES EL FINAL! - Gritó Jesús lanzándole una espada láser a Hiba y otra a Haibaku - Que empiecen

- Bueno, acabaré contigo y voy a quedarme con tu querida Niki - dijo Hiba

- Ni lo sueñes! - dijo Haibaku y los dos empezaron con su pelea. Era la pelea más genial de espadas láser que se había efectuado, pero no saben que las bestias están despertando cada vez más

- Amo Jesus, no es buen momento para correr? - dijo Spectra

- Tranquilo... - Jesús - Tengo todo planeado (ah, y por cierto, ví en un review que todavía amas a Masquerade XDD Bueno... JAJAJA qué bien)

En eso, Hiba le da una cuchillada al abdomen de Haibaku

- NOO! - gritó Nicole llorando

- Estoy bien... - dijo Haibaku escupiendo sangre y atacó al pecho de Hiba

- Esto no terminará bien - dijo Masquerade/Máscara

y así se fueron hiriendo (durante 5 minutos) hasta que... un rugido horripilante se escuchó

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku

- SIIII! - Gritó Jesús - La venganza está lista! - y en eso, las tres bestias bakugan del caos aparecen. La primera quimera tenía la apariencia de un león con una cabeza de dragón con 3 cuernos y una de tigre con muchos dientes. La segunda tenía apariencia de toro y águila con 3 cabezas de perro. La tercera tiene el cuerpo de un dragón medieval con cabeza de águila. Haibaku estaba asustado en gran manera.

- Qué... son... esas bestias...? - dijo Haibaku queriendo llorar del susto.

- Son Drager Pyrus/Haos, Dogkan Acuos/Subterra y Sergle Ventus/Darkus. - Jesús - Van a destruir todo pero ahora...

- Yo las controlaré - dijo Hiba usando el Hiper Controlador

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Jesús - Qué haces?

- Pues controlaré a las bestias Bakugan y acabaré con Haibaku y contigo, y tus secuaces. Vaya que esperaba sólo que me separaras para decirte que ya me habías hartado!

- Pe... pero... - dijo Jesús asustado pero ya es tarde, Hiba tenía a las bestias bajo su control

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Hiba maléficamente - Este es tu final

Las bestias finalmete fueron controladas

- Ahora reciben órdenes de su amo Hiba! - gritó Hiba - Como primera orden, acaben con este dictaror de trigesimocuarta! - gritó apuntando a Jesús. Las tres bestias usaron su rayo para acabar con Jesús pero no se percataron de que Haibaku apareció para quitar a Jesús del medio.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Jesús sorprendido - ¿Cómo me salvaste? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué?

- Porque me caes bien y tienes excelentes planes - dijo Haibaku - Y además porque presentía que Hiba te iba a traicionar.

- Diablos - dijo Hiba pero de repente las bestias regresaron a su origen - ¿Qué? CÓMO!

- Necesitabas ayuda? - dijo una voz conocida y cuando voltearon a ver, estaban Dan, Fabia, Marucho, Mira, Shun y Zafiro

- ¿WHAT? - Gritó Hiba

- Es todo - dijo Dan - Perdiste

- Por ahora - dijo Hiba muy molesto - Mejor me largo a hacer fics, pero volveré! Y con otro plan!

- Uy, qué delicado! - dijo Nicole molesta

- CÁLLATE TRESPESINA! - Gritó Hiba molesto y se fue.

- Eso le enseñará a no sacarme de onda

- Chicos, gracias - dijeron Haibaku y Jesús

- De nada - Los Peleadores

- Una cosa - dijo Shun y agarró de la ropa a Jesús muy furioso - ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE TE GUSTA FABIA?

- Jajajajaja - todos

* * *

Eso fue todo, hasta la semana entrante XD, sigan con el programa y LOS PECES SON AMIGOS, NO COMIDA!

Ignoren lo útlimo, XD

Propuestas

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Qué te parece aparecer en un fic de una de mis amigas llamada "Jessi Kuso" que se llama "Bakugan: Ataque Arkaniano"?

Kona Kana Lee: Tu idea del ShunxMira estubo bien, pero ahora ¿qué te parece algo para que Shun necesite amor como su última esperanza cuando su vida siempre ha sido dolor y sufrimiento?


	4. AVISO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTO

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Por qué no te gusta Miku Hatsune? ¿Qué tienen de malo las coletas azules?

Kona Kana Lee: Tu idea del ShunxMira estubo bien, pero ahora ¿qué te parece algo para que Shun necesite amor como su última esperanza cuando su vida siempre ha sido dolor y sufrimiento? Y podría ser en review, porque... no me llegó el mensaje en mi hotmail DX Qué pena.


	5. Síganme XDXD

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Nicole Sakurai: Oye, eso de lo de México, Abdel, un OC mío árabe de Mauritania se robo tu pasaje para huir de los antiislamistas de Japón, pero me encargaré de que no te pongas demasiado celosa ni molesta. Además, el final será conforme vayan votando los fans.

Kona Kana Lee: Tu idea del ShunxMira estubo bien, pero ahora ¿qué te parece algo para que Shun necesite amor como su última esperanza cuando su vida siempre ha sido dolor y sufrimiento? Y podría ser en review, porque... no me llegó el mensaje en mi hotmail DX Qué pena.

JesusST: ok?


	6. Día Moscu Gira Nicole Sakurai

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Aviso!

Nicole Sakurai dió su concierto en la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia en el estadio Luzhniki de Moscú. Más de 30'000 personas de Moscú y varios países se reunieron para escuchar a Nicole cantar. Todos creían que después de una hora y media, Nicole se iría, pero NO! Se quedó dos horas más para seguir cantando. Pero lo que no contaba fue que una bolsa fue arrojada en el escenario y vió dentro de la bolsa una carta de amor.

Ya después del concierto, nuestra corresponsal Miki Furukawa alias SF-A2 de vocaloid la entrevistó y cuando leyó la carta, la cual no tenemos detalles, se sorprendió al ver que la persona que la mandó era... ... Noah?

WOW

Bonito concierto + Shota enamorado de otra = Qué opinas Nicole?

* * *

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Cuál sería tu siguiente ciudad? Y sí, Noah se enamoró de tí.

Kona Kana Lee: Tu idea del ShunxMira estuvo bien, pero ahora ¿qué te parece algo para que Shun necesite amor como su última esperanza cuando su vida siempre ha sido dolor y sufrimiento? Y podría ser en review, porque... no me llegó el mensaje en mi hotmail DX Qué pena. Y sí sería interesante hacer lo de "La Voz Bakugan" y "Bakugan: y no me quejo"

candy-de-fullbuster: ¿Viste el video "HolaSoyGerman Consejos de como olvidar" o algo así? y Sí, te perdono.

* * *

Noah: (Esperanzado) Espero que mi Nicole Sakurai me corresponda. (Sonrojado)

Yo: OK?


	7. Aviso de Navidad

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Aviso!

Una cosita en especialll

1: No creo poder continuar seguido porque estaré con exámenes semestrales. Pero sí podré subir lo que conocerán como... ¡EL MEGADESFILE NAVIDEÑO DE HAIBAKU!

2: En ese desfile habrá una colaboración de un fic de Digimon con una amiga mía llamada Dianitha'15'Prodz, se subirá el 24 XD

3: Espero poder subir en mi canal de Youtube una mezcla, ya que SOY MUY BUEN DJ!

* * *

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Cuándo será la fecha del concierto? Y estoy haciendo un fic de regalo navideño para Erly Misaki. Y no quiero que te enojes pero... estoy pensando en poner mi oc con otro oc, pero a tu Oc con Masquerade XD

Kona Kana Lee: Tu idea del ShunxMira estuvo bien, pero ahora ¿qué te parece algo para que Shun necesite amor como su última esperanza cuando su vida siempre ha sido dolor y sufrimiento? Y podría ser en review, porque... no me llegó el mensaje en mi hotmail DX Qué pena. Y sí sería interesante hacer lo de "La Voz Bakugan" y "Bakugan: y no me quejo"

* * *

Yo: A Anubias le gusta el trío y a Soon Noah? Y yo creí que Soon era de Robin. Mejor le aviso a Hitomi.

Hitomi: SIIIIIII!


	8. Avisos múltiples

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Aviso!

Una cosita en especialll

1: Cuando dije que no creo poder continuar seguido porque estaré con exámenes semestrales, me refería a mis mejores fics, pero sí podré seguir con "lo que no se vió..." y este noticiero.

2: En ese desfile habrá una colaboración de un fic de Digimon con una amiga mía llamada Dianitha'15'Prodz, se subirá el 24 XD

3: Espero poder subir en mi canal de Youtube una mezcla, ya que SOY MUY BUEN DJ! Algo... ._.U

4: El primer sábado de Enero del 2013 será la toma de posesión de la nueva presidenta bakugan Fabia Sheen.

* * *

Ya está confirmado!

La próxima semana, en dos días, Japón será invadido por dos conciertos.

Uno será (es por orden) el de Haibaku Kuso en el Nissan Stadium en Yokohama.

El segundo será en el Interespacio Bakugan por Nicole Sakurai, Haibaku Kuso, Luka Megurine y la banda que recién regresó de su primera parte del tour nacional "Groan of Diplosomia": The GazettE. Apostamos que vivrarán con varias canciones como "Just Be Frends", "World is mine RMX", "Magnet" y "Filth in the Beauty" aunque corearán otras como "Perfect Crime", "VORTEX", "Tomorrow never dies" y el éxito del álbum DIVISION de The GazettE "Ibitsu"

Así que prepárense, sobe todo Yokohama, porque Haibaku los hará vibrar con Tecnocore y las mejores dubstep de el DJ número 10 del mundo Skrillex.

Y esperamos la transmisión pronta de "Baku-Tlacuache" con el trío principal, Bazooka Joe, Robin y Lena "Corcuera". Sería para el viernes de la semana de navidad.

Y BUANO!

* * *

Nicole Sakurai: Gracias XD, pero es que eres uno de mis mejores personajes. Y ya te conocía, Luka. Escucho muchas de tus canciones y Gakupo me habló MUY BIEN sobre tí. ¿Han visto los videos de HolaSoyGerman. No sé si el lunes pueda publicar ya que estaré tocando en el Nissan Stadium en Yokohama, donde Brasil ganó la copa mundial 2002 y tocaron X Japan y L'arc-en-ciel. Pero de esas tres cosas, ME GUSTÓ MÁS X JAPAN, EL PRÓXIMO AÑO CUMPLEN 30 AÑOS! KYAAAA! Me hubiera gustado que Hide viviera T.T ¡Y ME ENCANTAN LOS POCKYS! ME HUBIERAS INVITADO! BUAAAAA! XD

Kona Kana Lee: Debo de decir que... ... ... ... ... ... casi lloro. Pobrecito Shun... está muy triste... Creo que tengo varias ideas... ES MÁS, Ya tengo todo listo para dos fics, el ShunxMira que me entero ya le gustó a mi onee-chan XxSuteFaia-BartonofxX a quien le pregunto si le gusto porque lloró cuando me fui, y el segundo sería una versión Bakugan de "El tlacuache" llamado "Baku-Tlacuache" Donde Joe sería Bazooka Joe, Robin sería Faisy, Lena sería Sandra, Rafe sería Neftalí MP, Noah sería el Niño com Barba y Shizune de Naruto sería Talina. XD Y también preparo un fic-obra navideño, y otro fic con mi amiga estatal Diana Laura (Dianitha'15'Prodz), y un fic de regalo para Erly Misaki, y actualizaciones de mis fics. Trabajaré muy duro esta semana.

* * *

Yo: Sorry, Anubias y Soon te reclamarán

Noah: Yo me encargo. Permiso. (Saca el celular y marca a Soon) Hola

Soon: (celular) Hola amor. ¿Cómo estás, bebito?

Noah: No me gustas.

Soon: Pero ¿por qué? Si nos queremos tanto. ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Y por teléfono? ¿Pero por qué me haces esto?

Noah: Le metí mano a Sellon XD (Cuelga) Y listo.

Yo: ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

Noah: Así Soon me olvidará y no me dirá la oleada de pu****** que obviamente me mandará.

Yo: Pues... NICOLE! Si Anubias le reclama, Le avisaré a Hitomi que Robin está disponible.

Hitomi: ¡SIENTO QUE TE AMO! ¡POR FIN TENDRÉ CHAVO!

Yo: NO soy yo ¬¬

Hitomi: Ya sé XD


	9. TODO DEFINIDO

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Aviso!

Todo apunta a que las continuaciones y nuevos fics estarán listos para el 24 y se publicarán el 24 o el 25 XD

Espérenlo.

* * *

Kona Kana Lee: Debo de decir que... ... ... ... ... ... casi lloro. Pobrecito Shun... está muy triste... Creo que tengo varias ideas... ES MÁS, Ya tengo todo listo para dos fics, el ShunxMira que me entero ya le gustó a mi onee-chan XxSuteFaia-BartonofxX a quien le pregunto si le gusto porque lloró cuando me fui, y el segundo sería una versión Bakugan de "El tlacuache" llamado "Baku-Tlacuache" Donde Joe sería Bazooka Joe, Robin sería Faisy, Lena sería Sandra, Rafe sería Neftalí MP, Noah sería el Niño com Barba y Shizune de Naruto sería Talina. XD Y también preparo un fic-obra navideño, y otro fic con mi amiga estatal Diana Laura (Dianitha'15'Prodz), y un fic de regalo para Erly Misaki, y actualizaciones de mis fics. Trabajaré muy duro esta semana.

* * *

Yo: Sorry, Anubias y Soon te reclamarán

Noah: Yo me encargo. Permiso. (Saca el celular y marca a Soon) Hola

Soon: (celular) Hola amor. ¿Cómo estás, bebito?

Noah: No me gustas.

Soon: Pero ¿por qué? Si nos queremos tanto. ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Y por teléfono? ¿Pero por qué me haces esto?

Noah: Le metí mano a Sellon XD (Cuelga) Y listo.

Yo: ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

Noah: Así Soon me olvidará y no me dirá la oleada de pu****** que obviamente me mandará.

Yo: Pues... NICOLE! Si Anubias le reclama, Le avisaré a Hitomi que Robin está disponible.

Hitomi: ¡SIENTO QUE TE AMO! ¡POR FIN TENDRÉ CHAVO!

Yo: NO soy yo ¬¬

Hitomi: Ya sé XD


	10. Descanso de Año Nuevo

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Aviso!

Les informo que del 26 de Diciembre al 3 de Enero del 2013 no publicaré mucho o me ausentaré sólo en mis fics (no me ausentaré en PM ni en Reviews) debido a que me tomaré un descanso con motivo del Año Nuevo. Espero que entiendan. Ya para e empezaré a trabajar de nuevo.


	11. LAMENTO MI TARDANZA

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Aviso!

Lamento haberme ausentado, pero tuve miles de complicaciones, pero les compensaré con un nuevo fic y actualizaciones lo más pronto posible, si nos dan la visa ._.U Bye


	12. NUEVO FORO y PERDÓNENME TT

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Acaban de destruirme la tablet que me regalaron de cumpleaños...  
Y por eso último ahora estoy más que deprimido...  
Me lo merecía, me lo merecía por desafiar a mis padres a cada momento, por desobedecerles cuando me dicen que no use el internet más que en mi compu, por andar viendo inmoralidades sexuales y pornigráficas (mis padres ya sabían) (resumido, Hentai) (por eso sólo me dejan usar internet en la computadora)...  
Me siento HORRIBLE! Tantas tonterias e inmundicia moral hicieron que esto me pasara...  
Si no hubiera visto esas porquerías (que ocasionaron todo esto), aún tendría la tablet, no me hubieran mandado a irme hasta el día 1Dmx, y Xime-san no me hubiera dicho que me odia (no malpiensen, Xime-san y yo ya somos amigos)...

Sé que se enojarán conmigo y los comprendo, tienen todo el derecho de molestarte, si tienen todas las palabras más hirientes que se les ocurran, pueden decirlas, me las merezco... Y.Y

* * *

HAY UN NUEVO FORO DE BAKUGAN LLAMADO "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" Habrá un megaconcurso a partir del primero de febrero para demostrar su creatividad. Yo también participaré, y espero estar de buen ánimo en ese entonces. Si quieren más información, comuníquense con aki kazami y Kumiko Kazami, las administradoras.


	13. Parecido a Narumi Ayumu

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MINUTO, ACABO DE ENTERARME QUE MI IMAGEN DE OC ES LA DE NARUMI AYUMU DE "SPIRAL" XD XD

Con razón me veía bien, pero... lo adapté para mi OC XD XD XD XD XD

¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no ¬¬


	14. San valentín

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Dan y Runo apostaron que Haibaku encelaría a Nicole con Runo en el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!" Si Dan Gana, habrá incesto RunoxHaibaku. Si runo gana, Dan se comerá 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, los dos bailarán Gangnam style. ¿quién quiere que gane?

Y por cierto, para más info, vean el fic "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Y el que tenga más votos, saldrá en el fic

Y todos los que me manden reviews y mensajes privados con la respuesta más votada, saldrán en el mismo fic.

Así de sencillo.

Y por decisión unánime... ¡LO PONDRÉ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA Y LO VERÁN!

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

¿Qué especial del 14 de febrero quieren que les ponga? (Les pregunto a todos, excepto a los que no les guste a esa fiesta)


	15. Lamento inconvenientes

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

No se si ya no me pueda prsentar seguidamente porque debo ir a pagar el internet. Lamento los futuros inconvenientes.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO


	16. Guerra Rox y JesusST vs Haibaku y Hiba

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

ESTOY EN EL CIBER

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

-Llega un mensaje urgente al movil de Haibaku-

"Haibaku! rox siniestra y yo hemos unido fuerzas y con ayuda de nuestros ejercitos hemos decicido hacer una revolucion, ¡te declaramos la guerra a ti y a Hiba! Bueno, revolucion, guerra, que mas da xD? Preparaos, por que ya tenemos nuestros planes maestros, y o haces caps en NotiHaibaku de la guerra/revolucion, o yo hago un fic en el los luchadores/peleadores ayuden tambien xD. Solo te doy una pista, yo me encargare de acabar contigo, y rox se encargara de Hiba xD preparate, por que mi plan maestro te causara un gran ataque psicologico."

* * *

Despues

de pronto Haibaku ve una tablet nueva ultimo modelo y se echa a por ella.- Jejejeje... Es normal que te eches a por ella... ¿verdad PERVERTIDO? ¿y que haras con ella, ver esas guarradas? ¿VER TU ADORADO HENTAI? que pervertido eres... que mala persona eres... ¡eres un pervertido que por tus pecados Dios finalmente dejo ver como eres realmente! -con eso Haibaku se deprime y empieza a llorar soltando la tablet.

Demasiado facil... -Jesus aparece detras de Haibaku y con un golpe en el cuello, le deja desmayado.- La captura de Haibaku... esta completada. -Jesus ata a Haibaku fuertemente.

* * *

Ya con Hiba

-aparece Jesus delante de Hiba- rox siniestra me a mandado a torturarte. Y mis torturas son horribles... MUAJAJAJAJA! y lo mejor, con mi nuevo cosplay que incluye Mangekyo Sharingan y Rinnegan, te sumire en una ilusion! ¡Tsukuyomi! -sumerge a Hiba en una ilusión.- Bienvenido a la tortura de 72 horas en las que seras... ¡CASTRADO! una y otra vez! -de pronto aparecen mientras unos ''fantasmas'' desnudan a Hiba-

* * *

Mansion de Jesus

- Listo, mañana te esperaré para las ultimas 24 horas - dijo Jesus yendose

- Maldito! - grito Hiba - Ya verás cuando nos salgamos, ¿no es asi, Haibaku?

- Dejame en paz - dijo un Haibaku dolido por lo que paso con lo de la tablet y con lagrimas corriendo

- que lloron eres!

- y pervertido... - dijo Haibaku llorando de nuevo

- Diablos! - Dijo Hiba fastidiado - Tendre que arreglarmelas por mi solo para salir de aqui y animar a Haibaku.

* * *

BUAAAAAAAAAA! Bueno, es todo por ahora XD XD

Nos vemos como en... ... ... Lunes XD A menos que sea por Mensajes privados


	17. Guerra a favor de Jesus y Rox PT 1

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Ya nos reconectaron el INTERNET! Así que podré seguir con mayor fluidez XD, Pero eso no significa que no publique mis otros fics este lunes XD. Y sí, torturarás a Hiba.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Mansion de JesúsST

- Listo, mañana te esperaré para las ultimas 24 horas - dijo Jesus yendose

- Maldito! - grito Hiba - Ya verás cuando nos salgamos, ¿no es asi, Haibaku?

- Dejame en paz - dijo un Haibaku dolido por lo que paso con lo de la tablet y con lagrimas corriendo

- que lloron eres!

- y pervertido... - dijo Haibaku llorando de nuevo

- Diablos! - Dijo Hiba fastidiado - Tendre que arreglarmelas por mi solo para salir de aqui y animar a Haibaku.

* * *

En la Mansion de Jesus...  
- Con los dos capturados, ya no ahi nada que nos detenga... Hiba ya a sufrido tortura, aunque le quedan otras 24 horas. ¿Y Haibaku? ¿Que es lo que mas puede torturar a Haibaku? Jejeje... ya se el que. Sera mejor que mande a Hiba a la casa de Rox, que ella le torture... -va hacia Hiba y lo teletransporta con Kamui.- ¡JAJAJAJA, TENER EL MANGEKYO ES GENIAL XD! y respecto a ti Haibaku... -le mira.- ¿Que pasaría si el propio papa, si, el nuevo (el nuevo XD Nah!); te excluyera de la comunidad cristiana? Al fin y al cabo, los pervertidos están llenos de pecados... Disfruta de lo que te quede, tu amadisimo hentai (woa woa woa! Choto Matte! ¿Cómo que amadísimo? No te esponjes DX), por que después de esto ya no te quedara nada. ¡Tsukuyomi! -le sumerge en una ilusión en el que el papa en persona y todos los cristianos del mundo, los luchadores/peleadores, todos los amigos de Haibaku... lo acusan de pervertido lleno de pecados y desean matarle.- Si sobrevives a esto, hablaremos sobre las condiciones de un rescate, ahi personas que pagaran por rescatarte...

Haibaku estaba siendo atormentado en la ilusión y se sentía horrible. Quería que esto terminara pero las alabras que el papa, los cristianos propios, desde el más irreconocible, hasta de la talla de Ricardo Rodriguez (Na, no pregunten) y Alberto Motessi le repcochaban de pervertido. Peor aún, sus amigos, los propios peleadores... Hasta el mismísimo Dan Kuso lo odiaba. Haibaku quería morirse.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! - dijo Haibaku llorando - Ya no quiero esto! Ya no quiero!

Las acusaciones que le hacen a Haibaku no se mencionarán (SÓLO JesusST y Rox Siniestra harán sus acusaciones contra mi, el resto no DX) porque sería demasiado terrible.

- ¡Ya déjenme! - gritó llorando y de inmediato, Dan Kuso empezó a golpear a Haibaku, y en eso, todos lo golpeaban. Apenas se escuchaba a Haibaku llorar desconsoladamente por el sufrimiento y el dolor.

Después de la tortura del siglo, Haibaku yacía el suelo y sin verle el rostro parecía muerto, pero si se acerca uno, lo ves llorando de dolor ya sin voz para gritar. Apenas podía mover un brazo y una pierna, la pierna para moverse, y el brazo para limpiárse las lágrimas.

- Ya es todo - alcanzó a decir - Ya no quiero sufrir... ya es suficiente, ya entendí el punto... ya no quiero más... ya me odio más que nunca... Me Odio... ¡ME ODIO! - Gritó esto último para llorar desconsoladamente

* * *

BUAAAAAAAAAA! Bueno, es todo por ahora. Después habrá lo de Hiba.

* * *

Lamento comunicarles que cuando consiga todos los cristales suspenderé mi fic BAKUGAN NEW HOPES debido a que iniciaré con el fic DanxPaige en el que me apoyan Slavik2016 y Jessi Kuso.

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... Lunes PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	18. NOTICIA

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Ya nos reconectaron el INTERNET! Así que podré seguir con mayor fluidez XD, Pero eso no significa que no publique mis otros fics este lunes XD. Y sí, torturarás a Hiba.

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Originalmente cuando consiga todos los cristales suspendería mi fic BAKUGAN NEW HOPES debido a que iniciaré con el fic DanxPaige en el que me apoyan Slavik2016 y Jessi Kuso, pero debido a algunas peticiones, no suspenderé BAKUGAN NEW HOPES, sino que trabajaré con mi nuevo fic al mismo tiempo que este. Asi que ya no se desesperen XD XD XD Y por cierto, Nicole se ofrecio para rescatarme, por lo que le pedi a Chris (de Bakugan), mi novia que la ayudara a rescatarme. Quiero ver si Rox Siniestra y JesusST pueden continuar con las torturas antes del rescate XD

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	19. Mas TRAUMA

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Ahora solo queda Jesus ya que Rox renuncio, pero parece que todo va a favor de ellos y en nuestra contra. BUAAAAA! Y LAMENTO haberme equivocado de fic

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Tortura de Hiba:  
-¡Tsukuyomi! -le sumerge en una ilusion de 72 horas.- Esta vez tu tortura tratara de que una Rox Ilusion, una Nicole Ilusion, y una Chris Ilusion, te desnudaran y te daran patadas continuas en tus partes, MUAJAJAJAJA!

- Otra vez? - dijo Haiba molesto - Ya para el Martes qué sigue? dijo antes de las patadas. (TOMALA XD XD)

Tortura de Haibaku:  
-T-T - Jesus llora.- ¡Jope, te deprimes tanto que es contagioso, lloro yo tambien! En ese caso... ¡Kamui! -le teletransporta a una dimensión con los GazettE (Ruki: Oye, Jesus-chan, HABLAS EN SERIO?)(Yo: Ruki, ¿qué haces aquí?), pero... todos demacrados y con sus ultimas fuerzas diciendo que Haibaku no puede hacer nada, que moriran! (Aoi: QUE TRAUMA!) - Y no solo eso... la tecnica ilusoria secreta que te sumira en un ciclo ilusorio en el que veras como mueren una y otra vez, sin que puedas escapar. ¡Izanami!

(Reita: POBRE HAIBAKU, TENDRÁ UN TRAUMA)

El pobre de Haibaku miraba aterrado lo que pasaba y lloraba de miedo intenso. No sabía qué decir. Estaba aterrado. El pobre estaba aterrado. Ya se siente peor de lo que se sentia. (Ahora falta que JesusST me mande a una dimensión en la que mi novia Chris, si, del equipo Sellon, muere de la forma más horrible que se le ocurra y Dan se burle de mi diciendome que me lo merecia por perve ¬¬U ... ... O.O Ups!)

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD

The GazettE: JesusST NOS DEJÓ TRAUMADOS! MÁS QUE LO DEL ALBUM "DIM"

* * *

Noticia de ultimo momento:  
(Transmisión interrumpida para un mensaje por el televisor de JesusST) ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR ASI A HAIBAKU? ESTA BIEN QUE QUIERAS MAS DE SUS FICS, PERO A ESE GRADO?, LASTIMARLO Y DAÑARLO ASI?, JesúsST, solo te dire una cosa, espérame, te arrepentirás enserio, pues te dire la ultima novedad, no estuve ausente por la escuela o algo así, la verdad es... ... que soy Vampira, me volvi de la gran orden de los escarlatas, estuve ausente cazando para sobrevivir y peleando para volverme mas fuerte, me volvi de rango Dark, esl segundo mas alto rango de todos los vampiros, por lo cual, por hacerle daño a mi amigo asi, te las veras con todos los vampiros y ademas, una sorpresa extra, TENEMOS A TODOS LOS HOMBRES LOBO BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL, Junto con todos los demonios y caza vampiros que hay,asi que espérame con tu ejercito y todo eso,pues... te acabare, rezale a tu dios, que el PODEROSO DIOS ANZU VAMPIRO DEJARA CAER TODA SU FURIA CONTRA TI!, JesusST, solo te digo, o dejas libres a Haibaku y a Hiba, o a ti y a Rox Siniestra los mando a un viaje gratis al dolor sin retorno, como no se cuando leeras esto, te doy 5 dias desde el dia 15 de marzo hasta el dia 20 de Marzo para liberarlos y dile a Haibaku y a Hiba que me digan que estan libres, si no se nada de ellos por ese lapso de tiempo... preparate... por que sera tu perdicion,(Fin de la transmision)...


	20. Dedicado para JesúsST

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Jesús... Te llevarás la sorpresa de la guerra cuando veas lo de mi tortura (todo sale tal como lo planeé muajajajajaja)

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Tortura de Hiba:  
Nicole Ilusion, Chris Ilusion y Rox Ilusion dejaron descansar a Hiba por un rato... para...

- Haibaku, ahí voy! - Gritó Hiba corriendo

Tortura de Haibaku:

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me diste más ideas! ¡Kamui e Izanami! -hace las mismas tecnicas teletransportandole a Haibaku a una dimensión en la que su novia Chris, si, del equipo Sellon, muere de la forma más horrible que se le ocurra y Dan se burle de él diciéndole que se lo merecía por perve, y sumiéndole en el ciclo eterno ilusorio.

(Ahora verás por qué lo planeé)

Haibaku se sintió peor de lo que se sentía antes. Todos los que quería lo odiaban, su banda moría una y otra vez (Reita y Ruki: TRAUMA TRAUMA TRAUMA! T-T) y ahora Chris moría de la forma más cruel y horrenda. El pobre de Haibaku lloraba de manera desconsolada. Se decía a sí mismo que ya no vale nada, que su vida es un asco, que se lo merecía por lo del hentai (que aclaro, NO ADORO! Sólo era un gusto ¬¬) y se odiaba más que nunca en la vida. Al terminar de llorar, su rostro sólo reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, desesperación, depresión, odio hacia sí mismo del más intenso. Así que sacó de su bolso una navaja y la puso en su muñeca. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Haibaku se quiere cortar las venas? Pues lo va a hacer, estaba harto de su vida... y todo por un género de anime (cofcofHentaicofcof) que sus padres, sus líderes de iglesia, hasta su propia mente reprueban... lo perdió todo y ahora sólo quedaba... matarse... considera que ya no hay opción... que se acabó... empezó a enterrar la navaja en sus venas y...

Continuará

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD

Y con respecto a mi y mis venas... ¿Qué pasará? CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


	21. Ahora si fue a proposito

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Jesús... Te llevarás la sorpresa de la guerra cuando veas lo de mi tortura (todo sale tal como lo planeé muajajajajaja)

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Corrida de Hiba:

- No te preocupes, Haibaku! - gritó Hiba corriendo hacia la Mansión de JesúsST - ¡Te ayudaré!

Tortura de Haibaku:

Haibaku se sintió peor de lo que se sentía antes. Todos los que quería lo odiaban, su banda moría una y otra vez (Reita y Ruki: TRAUMA TRAUMA TRAUMA! T-T) y ahora Chris moría de la forma más cruel y horrenda. El pobre de Haibaku lloraba de manera desconsolada. Se decía a sí mismo que ya no vale nada, que su vida es un asco, que se lo merecía por lo del hentai (que aclaro, NO ADORO! Sólo era un gusto ¬¬) y se odiaba más que nunca en la vida. Al terminar de llorar, su rostro sólo reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, desesperación, depresión, odio hacia sí mismo del más intenso. Así que sacó de su bolso una navaja y la puso en su muñeca. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Haibaku se quiere cortar las venas? Pues lo va a hacer, estaba harto de su vida... y todo por un género de anime (cofcofHentaicofcof) que sus padres, sus líderes de iglesia, hasta su propia mente reprueban... lo perdió todo y ahora sólo quedaba... matarse... considera que ya no hay opción... que se acabó... empezó a enterrar la navaja en sus venas y...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! -aparece rapido con el Kamui y tira la navaja al suelo (Yo: TOMALA!)- ¡Tsukuyomi! -le lleva a una ilusión en la que todos le quieren y le aprecian y nadie le considera un pervertido.

Mientras, con Hiba

- Espero poder llegar a tiempo.

Habitación de JesusST

- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Haibaku limpiándose las lágrimas de dolor - ¿Ahora qué sigue?

- por tu locura despues de la ilusion feliz sufriras la tortura de mayor nivel...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- no te referiras a...! - gritó Spectra quien lo acompañaba

- EXACTO SPECTRA - gritó Jesús - ME REFIERO A UNA ILUSION DE TOBI VIENDO Y JUGANDO MY LITTLE PONY MIENTRAS HAIBAKU ESTA OBLIGADO A VER LAS DOS COSAS, MY LITTLE PONY Y A TOBI!  
- oh dios mio, tengo miedo hasta yo. Te compadezco Haibaku - dijo Spectra y Jesús hizo lo que amenazaba.

En esa ilusión...

- Hola Haibaku! - gritó Tobi locamente feliz y psicópata y en eso estaba atrás de el una televisión con el programa "My Little Pony"

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku - JesusST, esta te hizo pensar dos veces antes de hacerme sentirme miserable, pero... POR FAVOR! ¿EN SERIO? Es la peor idea que has tenido. Conozco gente que reacciona peor a Tobi y My Little Pony, y YO NO SALGO. Sorry XD

- Ugh! ¡Inazumi! - dijo Jesús y lo encerró en su habitación - No saldrás de aquí hasta que termine la guerra!

- Ya llegué! - gritó Hiba cansado y apareciendo - Si quieren, enciérrenme con él, debo "jugar un poco"

- Ok! - dijo Jesús fastididiado - de todos modos tengo una guerra que hacer - y en eso, cerró la puerta con quién sabe cuántos candados y se fue a pelear contra Nicole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku enojado con Hiba

- Quiero enmendar todo lo que te hice pasar - dijo Hiba abrazando a Haibaku - No sé cómo hacerlo! Quería evitar que te mataras. Dime, ¿sobreviviste a todo?

- Lo de la dimensión acusadora, los GazettE muertos, mi novia Chris muerta, la dimensión feliz y la dimensión de Tobi. Me dolió, me aterré, me odié, me amé y jajajajaja! - dijo Haibaku

Fuera del Fic

Aoi: Trauma trauma trauma por lo de nosotros muertos T-T

Shun: Ya dejen eso!

Dentro del fic

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Nunca saldrémos de aquí a menos que Nicole gane - dijo Haibaku deprimido. Aún recuerda la tortura.

Continuará

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	22. Pobre Hiba

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Jesús... Te llevarás la sorpresa de la guerra cuando veas lo de mi tortura (todo sale tal como lo planeé muajajajajaja)

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Mansión de Jesús

- No saldrás de aquí hasta que termine la guerra! - dijo Jesús en una habitación

- Ya llegué! - gritó Hiba cansado y apareciendo - Si quieren, enciérrenme con él, debo "jugar un poco"

- Ok! - dijo Jesús fastididiado - de todos modos tengo una guerra que hacer - y en eso, cerró la puerta con quién sabe cuántos candados y se fue a pelear contra Nicole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku enojado con Hiba

- Quiero enmendar todo lo que te hice pasar - dijo Hiba abrazando a Haibaku - No sé cómo hacerlo! Quería evitar que te mataras. Dime, ¿sobreviviste a todo?

- Lo de la dimensión acusadora, los GazettE muertos, mi novia Chris muerta, la dimensión feliz y la dimensión de Tobi. Me dolió, me aterré, me odié, me amé y jajajajaja! - dijo Haibaku

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Nunca saldrémos de aquí a menos que Nicole gane - dijo Haibaku deprimido. Aún recuerda la tortura.

- ¿Por qué estás triste?

- ¡TÚ SABES POR QUÉ! - gritó Haibaku - Desde que llegaste aquí, me he metido más en problemas que nadie!

- Pero yo solo quería darle sabor a tu vida - Hiba triste

- ¿CREES QUE HACIENDO ESO VAS A AYUDARME? - Gritó Haibaku furioso - ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE XIME-SAN TERMINÓ CONMIGO? ¿Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE TUVE QUE ARRUINAR MI NOVIAZGO CON NICOLE? ¿Y POR QUIÉN CREES QUE ME SACARON DE FANFICTION HASTA QUE LOS CONVENCÍ DE REGRESAR EN LA TOMA DE POSESIÓN DE PEÑA NIETO? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE NO ME DEJAN VER ANIME EN MI CASA? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE SE ME DESTRUYÓ LA TABLET?

Hiba al escuchar todo eso se sintió horrible consigo mismo y empezó a sollozar diciendo con voz quebrada - Todo eso fue mi culpa - dijo admitiendo.

- EXACTO! - Gritó Haibaku más furioso - ¿Y AHORA QUIERES ENMENDARLO TODO CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

En eso Hiba se arrodilló al suelo y empezó a llorar - Soy una basura imperdonable... Me aborrezco! Soy un asco! - gritó golpeandose fuertemente el rostro, asustando a Haibaku.

Continuará

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	23. RECONCILIACIÓN

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Jesús... Te llevarás la sorpresa de la guerra cuando veas lo de mi tortura (todo sale tal como lo planeé muajajajajaja)

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Mansión de Jesús

- ¿Por qué estás triste?

- ¡TÚ SABES POR QUÉ! - gritó Haibaku - Desde que llegaste aquí, me he metido más en problemas que nadie!

- Pero yo solo quería darle sabor a tu vida - Hiba triste

- ¿CREES QUE HACIENDO ESO VAS A AYUDARME? - Gritó Haibaku furioso - ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE XIME-SAN TERMINÓ CONMIGO? ¿Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE TUVE QUE ARRUINAR MI NOVIAZGO CON NICOLE? ¿Y POR QUIÉN CREES QUE ME SACARON DE FANFICTION HASTA QUE LOS CONVENCÍ DE REGRESAR EN LA TOMA DE POSESIÓN DE PEÑA NIETO? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE NO ME DEJAN VER ANIME EN MI CASA? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE SE ME DESTRUYÓ LA TABLET?

Hiba al escuchar todo eso se sintió horrible consigo mismo y empezó a sollozar diciendo con voz quebrada - Todo eso fue mi culpa - dijo admitiendo.

- EXACTO! - Gritó Haibaku más furioso - ¿Y AHORA QUIERES ENMENDARLO TODO CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

En eso Hiba se arrodilló al suelo y empezó a llorar - Soy una basura imperdonable... Me aborrezco! Soy un asco! - gritó golpeandose fuertemente el rostro, asustando a Haibaku.

- Tranquilo Hiba - dijo Haibaku horrorizado - no es para que...

- NO! - Gritó Hiba desesperanzado - NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASÍ!

- Pero cómo? - Haibaku asustado - Espera - dijo Haibaku y Hiba se detuvo - ¿Qué te pasa? No es razón para que te hagas eso. No estoy tan molesto, sólo que quería que te disculparas de verdad, no de manera falsa.

- Y para qué? - Hiba triste y llorando - Para que me hagas ver que no valgo nada?

- Tranquilo - dijo Haibaku - No llores - en eso abraza a Hiba - No llores Hiba-chan... eres muy buen chico. Sólo que tienes que cambiar, sí?

- De acuerdo - dijo Hiba limpiándose las lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo.

+FIN DE RECONCILIACIÓN+

Continuará

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	24. AVISO

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que... ESPEREN! Antes de iniciar, me dijeron que podía estar en la compu (laptop da kaachan)

Ahora bien, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que atraparon a mi hermanito miguel (Nyappy Kazami) con unas flipnotes de NDSi muy "sugestivas" y cuando nos fuimos a dormir... NOS REVISARON LOS FACEBOOKS! Así que fue una auditoría y NO LA PASÉ DX!

Lamentablemente no podré usar internet en mi casa hasta que regrese de clases (o sea, el próximo lunes) y me dieron de dos opciones en Fanfiction (Si, mis padres leyeron mis historias)

Me ordenaron o salirme de Fanfiction, o cambiar mi modo de escribr fics... Y yo como quería seguir con los fics, pero no quería enojar a mis padres, opté por "cambiar mi modo de escribir", tal vez no escriba lo de siempre con mayor frecuencia pero eso será mejor a que me salga de Fanfiction.

Pero lamentablemente ya no me podrán seguir en Facebook ni en mi grupo ya que lo dejé abandonado, además de que ya no tengo permitido usarlo A PESAR DE QUE DECIDÍ QUITAR MIS LIKES XD

Lamento estos inconvenientes, cuando publique muchas cosas en este mismo anuncio, quitaré "ciertos" fics mios (también los que dejé abandonados).

Cuando regrese, sere un poco más "soft" cada vez. Así que disculpas.

Aunque también daré otras sorpresas en Lunes 8, lo cual será el cambio de nombre de Hiba y una nueva cuenta de Fanfiction.

Esperen pronto nwn

Y si quieren más info, vayan a mi correo mexico _ 200 japan hotmail . com

quiten los espacios

BYE, NOS VEMOS EL 8

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	25. NUEVO AVISO

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que... ESPEREN! Antes de iniciar, me dijeron que podía estar en la compu (laptop da kaachan)

Ahora bien, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que atraparon a mi hermanito miguel (Nyappy Kazami) con unas flipnotes de NDSi muy "sugestivas" y cuando nos fuimos a dormir... NOS REVISARON LOS FACEBOOKS! Así que fue una auditoría y NO LA PASÉ DX!

Lamentablemente no podré usar internet en mi casa hasta que regrese de clases (o sea, el próximo lunes) y me dieron de dos opciones en Fanfiction (Si, mis padres leyeron mis historias)

Me ordenaron o salirme de Fanfiction, o cambiar mi modo de escribr fics... Y yo como quería seguir con los fics, pero no quería enojar a mis padres, opté por "cambiar mi modo de escribir", tal vez no escriba lo de siempre con mayor frecuencia pero eso será mejor a que me salga de Fanfiction.

Pero lamentablemente ya no me podrán seguir en Facebook ni en mi grupo ya que lo dejé abandonado, además de que ya no tengo permitido usarlo A PESAR DE QUE DECIDÍ QUITAR MIS LIKES XD

Lamento estos inconvenientes, cuando publique muchas cosas en este mismo anuncio, quitaré "ciertos" fics mios (también los que dejé abandonados).

Cuando regrese, sere un poco más "soft" cada vez. Así que disculpas.

Aunque también daré otras sorpresas en Lunes 8, lo cual será el cambio de nombre de Hiba y una nueva cuenta de Fanfiction.

Esperen pronto nwn

Y si quieren más info, vayan a mi correo mexico _ 200 japan hotmail . com

quiten los espacios

Otro detalle: si quieren más de lo "normal", estará ahora en mi nueva cuenta "Hikari Love nye" Y Hiba Suicide Circus cambiará a "Haiba, Hiba y Haisuki"

Y... Verán una cosa en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW.

Y varias historias ya no están en mi cuenta, unas ya no más, otras se irán con Hikari love o con Hiba-chan.

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	26. FORMATO ELECTORAL 2013

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Y si quieren más info, vayan a mi correo mexico _ 200 japan hotmail . com

quiten los espacios

Otro detalle: si quieren más de lo "normal", estará ahora en mi nueva cuenta "Hikari Love nye" Y Hiba Suicide Circus cambiará a "Haiba, Hiba y Haisuki"

Y... Verán una cosa en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW.

Y varias historias ya no están en mi cuenta, unas ya no más, otras se irán con Hikari love o con Hiba-chan.

y OTRA COSA:

YA PUBLIQUÉ LO DE LAS ELECCIONES 2013!

Está en

haibakusunintermxli . blogspot . mx / 2013 / 04 / elecciones-2013 . html

(Quitar los espacios)

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	27. ENTREVISTANDO A JESUSST

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

Y si quieren más info, vayan a mi correo mexico _ 200 japan hotmail . com

quiten los espacios

Otro detalle: si quieren más de lo "normal", estará ahora en mi nueva cuenta "Hikari Love nye" Y Hiba Suicide Circus cambiará a "Haiba, Hiba y Haisuki"

Y... Verán una cosa en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW.

Y varias historias ya no están en mi cuenta, unas ya no más, otras se irán con Hikari love o con Hiba-chan.

y OTRA COSA:

YA PUBLIQUÉ LO DE LAS ELECCIONES 2013!

Está en

haibakusunintermxli . blogspot . mx / 2013 / 04 / elecciones-2013 . html

(Quitar los espacios)

* * *

Quisiera entrevistar yo ahora a JesusST

- Hola - dijo Jesús apareciendo feliz

- Ok, ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?

- Me llamo Jesús Luque Torres

- Cuantos años tienes en realidad?

- EEEhhh... 16 (contento? XD)

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tu nombre de usuario?

- Pues... Es un nombre que suelo usar mucho, empeze a usarlo en los holos (sabes que es un holo a todo esto?) y después empece a usarlo en todo. Solo era mi nombre sin la tilde, mas ST, dos letras cualquiera... y asi nació mi nombre de usuario

- XD Pensaste mejor que yo

- Gracias

- ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Fabia?

- e.e como fue que te enamoraste de Chris? xD Fabia... pues... tengo dos historias para por que este enamoramiento. La historia fanfic y la historia real. La real es simple, Fabia me resulto muy guapa cuando la vi por primera vez en Gundalian Invaders, y me gusta mucho su personalidad, y bueno, al cabo del tiempo se convirtió en mi primer enamoramiento anime. La historia fanfic algún día la escribiré, algún día... algún día que Shun no me amenace con matarme ¬¬

- OÍ ESO! - Gritó Shun a lo lejos

- Oye, no estás entrevistado - dijo Haibaku - Como sea... ¿A quienes consideras tus mejores amigos de Fanfiction?

- Tu y Nicole. Luego estaria Rox Siniestra.

- Ay, eres tan genial :')

- No te pases Haibaku

- Como sea, ¿Crees que no te arruinarán el plan para acabar con Serrator?

- eh? si me lo arruinan peor para ellos cuando Serrator los destruya a todos

- *Gulp!* Dios mío. y... ¿Qué piensas de Haisuki?

- Parece una marioneta a tus ordenes... antes que eso, mejor liberarla de los hilos que la controlan, aunque sea acabando con su ''vida''. Me da pena.

- La mera verdad, yo no sé cómo nació así. Parece que quiere conmigo o algo por el estilo.

- Es lo que yo te dije, tenemos suficiente con Hiba.

- No, con Hiba es otra cosa, con Haisuki, es más... "inocente", pero dejemos a Haisuki de lado, ¿Conoces a Kyriuu Mangekyo?

- ¿El usser de Shiki? Solo lo conozco de eso.

- Yo tengo una relación profesional con él. Si tuvieras oportunidad de escoger... a quién sería: ¿Dan o Len?

O.O esto es por la pregunta de Shun o Dan que te hice verdad?

- Obvio xD

- Dan o Len, Dan o Len... Es muy dificil, pero lo siento Len, elegiria a Dan, el es mi idolo anime, pero tu sigues siendo mi idolo virtual :D

- Wiiiiii nwn - Haibaku - Qué personaje tuyo te gusta más (aparte el tuyo)? ¿Xeo, Blaze, Aqua o Terro?

- Te lo dejo así, Cada uno tiene sus caracteristicas (excepto Terro, es el unico personaje de los mios que lo considero relleno, solo lo hice para rellenar el hueco de luchador/peleador Subterra en los Guerreros de la Venganza, aunque fue gracioso hacer que perdiera contra Marucho xD), Xeo es el mas amable, simpatico e inteligente de mis personajes (quitando al mio), ama a Runo y es el mas cercano a traicionar a Mag Mel para unirse a los luchadores/peleadores. Blaze odia a Alice, le gusta el poder, su personalidad es ''ardiente'', y no le importaria traicionar a Mag Mel si consigue mas poder y puede destruir a Alice. Aqua es... resumido en una sola frase: una fangirl loca de Anubias con muchos trucos rastreros ocultos. Y Terro, bueno, ya te lo dije. Si tuviera que elegir seria Xeo, pero me gustan todos.

- xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Aqua una loca fangirl. Está mejor que Noah.

- Ugh, no me lo recuerdes!

- Continuemos, ¿Has sentido un lazo verdaderamente especial con alguien dentro y fuera de Fanfiction?

- Dentro de Fanfiction contigo y con Nicole. Fuera con mi madre y mi mejor amiga Sara de la que estoy enamo... espera, POR QUE DEMONIOS TE DIGO ESTO?!

- OoOU No lo sé... Oye! ¿TE GUSTA SAR...

- NO LO DIGAS! - Gritó Jesus tapándole la boca

- Yayayaya! - dijo Haibaku soltándose - ¿Qué recuerdo que recuerdes ha sido el más feliz que recuerdes?  
- mas feliz? cuando el mismo dia sobre la misma hora, recibi respuestas tuyas y de Nicole de MP, la tuya fue la de la entrevista que te hice que me emociono, y la de Nicole era sobre un tema que tampoco tengo permiso para decir, asi que no lo digo, pero me dijo que era un gran escritor, me alegre. Ese es uno de mis recuerdos mas felices (tengo pocos la verdad...) otro seria el día que conocí a mi mejor amiga Sara... EN SERIO, POR QUE TE CUENTO ESTO?!

- Ya, tranquilo OoOU - Haibaku - No te pongas así, no sé cómo pasó esto. Como sea, Qué recuerdo ha sido el más triste que hayas podido superar?

- El mas triste... sin duda... Fue un trágico dia, mi padre se entero de que mi madre nos estuvo robando dinero ahorrado a mi y a mi hermano... a mi me robo 700 euros (recuerda que en Europa esa es la moneda...) y a mi hermano 1200... también se entero de que se lo gasto todo en cosas como tablets, que no necesitaba... y que no le importaba al parecer pues también al poco rato se había gastado 300 euros en arreglarse el pelo, que ya lo tenia bien. Mi padre se quería ir de casa y dejar de una vez a mi madre, estaba harto, pero yo le grite que no lo hiciera, por que el tenia culpa ya que llevaba toda la vida sin apoyar a mi madre, obligándola a que se mudase por el trabajo de mi padre y dejándola sola siempre... El me abofeteo fuertemente, y luego se fue. Por la noche, me entere de que mi madre decía que sin mi padre no tendríamos suficiente dinero para sobrevivir, y nos enteramos que empeño nuestra herencia de nuestros abuelos. Lo perdimos todo, y encima, ella se malgasto el dinero... otra vez. Con el tiempo todo se soluciono, mi padre nos seguía dando dinero, 1000 euros al mes, para sobrevivir. Ingresaron a mi madre en el hospital para tratar su enfermedad mental de gastar el dinero por que si, y se recupero. Todo a vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que mi padre... ya no esta. Y desde que me abofeteo ese día hace años, pocas veces mas he querido ir a verle.

Haibaku se quedó llorando

- Ay, no llores

- Cómo pudo pasar algo así - dijo derramándo lágrimas y sllozando.

- Ya no te pongas así, no tenías que ponerte a llorar, no lo viviste - dijo Jesús limpiando las lágrimas de Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Cómo te consideras a tí mismo?

- ¿que como me considero? Inutil, un estorbo para todos los que me rodean... Me estas deprimiendo D:

- Lo lamento - Haibaku - y no creo que seas un estorbo. Tu no eres inútil, tienes un propósito en la vida. No te consideres inútil, o eso te detendrá en algún momento. Sé que serás alguien en la vida, yo lo sé.

- Gracias Haibaku - dijo Jesús llorando felizmente - Ahora sí me arrepiento de haberte torturado.

- Ok O.o ¿Qué le desearías a Sellon si estuviese enfrente de sí?

- Que se fuera al infierno ¬¬

- Ya me imagino por qué. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese matado por las CONSTANTES TORTURAS QUE ME HICISTE PASAR?

- A.A ¿Enojado?

- Nop (SIIIII DX) (OYE, QUÉ TE PASA?) (CASI HACE QUE ME MATE) (OIGAN NO SE PELEEN!) O.o Qué pasa en mi mente

- Bueno... qué hubiera pasado? - Jesús - No me lo hubiera perdonado, te hubiera revivido, y luego abandonaria fanfiction, pues consideraria que cause demasiados problemas.

- Ok, gracias por la entrevista non

- De nada nwn

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	28. AVISO NO TAN URGENTE

LAMENTO HABERLOS ALARMADO PERO ES QUE SURGIO UN PROBLEMA. YA VERE COMO ARREGLARLO PERO AUN ASI SEGUIRE EN FAN FICTION Y CUANDO SE RESUELVA RECUPERARE LAS HISTORIAS QUE HABIA SACADO DE LA PAGINA

ASI QUE MIL DISCULPAS

SI QUIEREN VER MIS HISTORIAS FUERA DE ESTA PAGINA, MANDENME UN MENSAJE A: mexico===_===200===japan=== ===hotmail===.===com

Quiten los signos de igual (=)

ESPERO VOLVER A PUBLICAR Y SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO, NO SE LOS DIRE!

No quiero alarmar a nadie U.U

Hasta pronto n.n


	29. NOS CORTARON EL INTERNET DE NUEVO

LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO PUBLICARE NADA EN ESTA SEMANA

Nos cortaron el internet otra vez y estoy en el ciber para avisarles.

Espero que podamos pagarlo y por mientras volveré a publicar esta semana

Espero que no haya problemas

Bye

Hasta el proximo lunes


	30. PERDÓN TTTT Otra vez

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar TANTO

Es que en serio, SÍ NOS CORTARON EL INTERNET pero ya nos lo reconectaron.

Iba a avisarles el viernes pasado pero no pude conectarme por culpa de mi servidor en casa.

El sábado iba a hacerlo pero me fui a Calexico con mi familia a comprar comida, ropa y nuevos zapatos. Y nueva ropa interior n/./n

Ahora me disgusta anunciarles que no podré publicar nada en un tiempo, pero es que voy a estar ocupado preparándoles otro desfile de publicaciones mías (a excepción de FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!) para compensarles lo ocurrido por el internet. En serio lo lamento, pero para terminar la próxima semana se los compensaré, o antes o después.

Pero lo que importa es que ya regresé a Fanfiction y volví a internet.

Y podré estar en PM y en Reviews, pero en mis publicaciones, les daré el desfile con el estreno de las "situaciones hipotéticas" más un nuevo fic que será el primero de Fairy Tail. (Y será un NatsuxLucy one-shot)

Y con la fiesta de TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW, la primera parte de la aventura con los Vengadores en Bakugan New Hopes, la primera batalla genial en Regreso inesperado, y CLARO QUE NO OLVIDÉ BAKUGAN ATTITUDE pero no sé cómo continuar. Si me ayudaran con algo para el siguiente episodio, les agradecería. Y habrá nuevos spots de estas elecciones.

Como sea, Bye! Y QUE SHUN Y THOMAS SE ENFRENTEN! (Eso último va para jack hell)


	31. NICOLE SE VA! NO DEBE IRSE!

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Sé que dije que publicaría el desfile pero ya no se va a poder, porque... LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA TERRIBLE.

Nicole Sakurai está metida en un problema y dijo que dejaría Fanfiction PARA SIEMPRE!

No sé ustedes, pero YO NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA!

Por favor, no dejen que Nicole se vaya, tiene muy buenas historias y es muy creativa!

No se que pasó pero no quiero que se vaya, no quiero perder a una amiga en Fanfiction... no quiero...

Por favor, ayúdenme... no quiero que Nicole se vaya... es una gran amiga... por favor... les imploro su ayuda...


	32. AVISO A TODOS

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Yo, Hiba, Haisuki, Dragon-Kinght Alan y Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha les agradecemos a todos por ayudar a Nicole Sakurai a que no se vaya de Fanfiction.

Sin embargo... No fue suficiente y se fue Q.Q

Y lo más triste de todo es que si a esto le sumas que intenté reconciliar a Nicole con Dragon-Kinght Alan por Facebook

Si a esto le sumas que FUE UN FRACASO TOTAL (Ya están separados)

Si a esto le sumas que INTENTÉ SALIRME DE LA ESCUELA POR QUERER TERMINAR UNA TAREA DE METODOLOGÍA Y NO ME DEJARON!

Si a esto le sumas que EN UN MOMENTO DE DESESPERACIÓN POR LO ANTERIOR PATEÉ UN BOTE DE BASURA Y ME FUI A QUE ME REPORTARAN POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA EN LA PREPARATORIA, BACHILLERATO, ETC... (Y esos reportes son advertencias de mal comportamiento) Y CON ACUSACIONES **EXAGERADAS**, Todas hechas sólo por mí (Faltarle el respeto al prefecto, destrucción de inmobiliario escolar, otros: intento de rebelión, intentó salirse de la escuela para no volver y sin justificación que lo valga, mentiroso)

Si a esto le sumas que ME ENTERO QUE LAS ACTIVIDADES DE INFORMÁTICA LAS DEBÍA ENTREGAR AYER COMO DÍA LÍMITE O SI NO NO TENDRÉ CALIFICACIÓN DE LA TERCERA PARTE Y NO HICE LAS ACTIVIDADES Y POR LO TANTO HAY UN 89% DE QUE NO TENGA ESA CALIFICACIÓN Y REPRUEBE INFORMÁTICA!

Si a esto le sumas que NICOLE SAKURAI YA NO VOLVERÁ A FANFICTION (aunque le dijo a JesusST que por un tiempo, esperemos que así sea ¬¬) Y QUE YA DEJÓ DE CONSIDERARME SU AMIGO!

Todo esto da como resultado: (Y sé que sonará extremadamente EXAGERADO, pero es la verdad, y si no lo creen, díganmelo) QUE SOY LA PEOR BASURA QUE HAYA EXISTIDO POR HABER CAUSADO TODOS ESTOS PROBLEMAS! ME SIENTO ASQUEADO DE MI MISMO Y HARTADO DE MI PROPIA VIDA! Y HASTA ESTOY DEPRIMIDO POR DEJAR QUE TODO ESTO PASARA A PESAR DE QUE HICIMOS TODOS LOS ESFUERZOS POSIBLES!

Soy un verdadero asco, una escoria, una basura, O PEOR QUE TODO ESO JUNTO! O TODO ESO JUNTO CON LO PEOR!

Y ME ODIO, ME ODIO, ME ODIO! NI SIQUIERA TENGO GANAS DE HACER MUCHO, NI DE SALIR A LA CALLE, NI DE DIBUJAR (Sí, dibujo), NI DE CONTINUAR HACIENDO FANFICS! SI, ASÍ COMO LO LEEN!

Así que a partir de ahora aceptaré y cargaré toda culpa por un largo tiempo y viviré con esa horrible culpa llorando porque perdí a una gran amiga, y dejé que perdiéramos a una gran escritora...

Y... si Nicole Sakurai algún día lee esto... Te lo dedicaré a tí:

"...No me pidas ser tu amigo  
cuando me dejas saber  
que ya te marchas  
no soy tan civilizado  
para comprender  
sabiendo que te vas,  
para ti seré aquel  
que hoy lo pierde todo  
porque no supo escucharte  
que para mí sólo  
seré un extraño en paz  
que nunca te dejó de amar..."

Y es cierto, Nunca supe escuchar a Nicole...

Así que... Les aviso de antemano que a partir de ahora, sólo continuaré con el fic "Elecciones 2013: Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" y después de ese fic... ya no haré ningún otro por un largo tiempo, ni mientras haga ese fic, ni cuando lo complete...

Si quieren verme presente, será solo por reviews, foro y Mensajes privados. Por lo de los fics ya no...

Lo lamento Q.Q

Después de desconectarme de Fanfiction por hoy me iré a llorar y a odiarme por lo que he hecho y por lo de Nicole...

Y no se enojen con ella porque ya no haga fics, yo no le guardo rencor... no la recuerden como la que me inspiraba para hacer fics... recuerdenla como la amiga que tuvimos... eso fue y será para mi... no la odien, quiéranla aunque ya no esté, quiéranla por mi Q.Q (llorando)

De antemano: les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, les pido el perdón que obviamente NO merezco, y les doy las gracias a quienes me apoyaron: JesusST, Haibaku Hiba y Haisuki, Hikaru Love Nye, Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha, Dragon-Kinght Alan, Nanashi no Gombee, jack hell, Yen Lyz, Mino Kaze, Sleeping Hook Shipper, Rox Siniestra, Franchesca Bakugan, Haku...

Gracias (llorando) ya no les quitaré su tiempo...

Los amo... más de lo que me amo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AY (llorando) CÓMO ME ODIO, SOY UNA BASURA, UNA RATA ASQUEROSA, UNA ESCORIA, UN BASTARDO SIN APRECIO, UN ESTORBO, ME ODIO, ME DESPRECIO, CUANTO DAÑO LES HE HECHO A TODOS!


	33. Nah

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Hoy no podre publicar debido a que estare estudiando mucho tiempo, asi que no me esperen hasta mañana, pero si no publico mañana, será el viernes.

Lamento todos los inconvenientes asi que de antemano es todo. Bye


	34. LAMENTO HABERME DESAPARECIDO TTTT

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Estuve gastigado desde el sábado por haber sido un baka con mis padres y por consiguiente NO ESTUVE EN FANFICTION, por lo que les digo...

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN

POR ABANDONARLOS DEMASIADO TIEMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Q.Q

Pero mañana regresaré a mis historias... hasta el jueves, el viernes, sábado y domingo no estaré porque... ESTARÉ VIENDO EN YOUTUBE EL LIVESTREAM DE TOMORROWLAND DE ESTE AÑO, EL FESTIVAL MÁS GRANDE DE MÚSICA ELECTRÓNICA EN EL VERANO XD

Si quieren ir a disfrutarlo conmigo, busquen en Youtube: Tomorrowland 2013 live stream

Y disfruten. No se sorprendan este fin de semana porque no publicaré fics en esos dres días, ya saben a qué se atienen. Gracias


	35. Aviso a mis peleadores favoritos

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Estuve gastigado desde el sábado por haber sido un baka con mis padres y por consiguiente NO ESTUVE EN FANFICTION, por lo que les digo...

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN

POR NO PODER PUBLICAR NINGÚN CAPITULO HOY, Es que arreglé asuntos pendientes Q.Q

Como sea, Mañana, sábado y domingo no estaré en fanfiction porque ESTARÉ VIENDO EN YOUTUBE EL LIVESTREAM DE TOMORROWLAND DE ESTE AÑO, EL FESTIVAL MÁS GRANDE DE MÚSICA ELECTRÓNICA EN EL VERANO XD

Si quieren ir a disfrutarlo conmigo, busquen en Youtube: Tomorrowland 2013 live stream

Si quieren platicarlo, estaré en Facebook: Isaí Ibarra

Y disfruten. No se sorprendan este fin de semana porque no publicaré fics en esos dres días, ya saben a qué se atienen. Gracias

Y el lunes regresaré a Fanfiction trabajando en el fic del desafío.


End file.
